five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Cat
FNaC 2= The Cat '(z ang. kot) to jeden z dwóch finałowych antagonistów w grze ''Five nights at Candy's 2. Jest to całkowicie nowy animatronik pojawiający się w serii FNaC. Dusza w nim zamknięta (bądź jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła) steruje mechanicznym ciałem, próbując dorwać gracza/Marlin Schmidt. Gdy mu się to uda, przegrywamy grę z zakończeniem GAME OVER. Ten fakt zalicza go do przeciwników w trakcie gry. Cat pojawia się szóstej nocy współpracując z Rat'em. Wygląd Cat to beżowy animatronik reprezentujący kota o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Swoim wyglądem lekko przypomina Rat'a. Cat jak każdy animatronik reprezentujący kota posiada lekko zaostrzone uszy z czego prawe ma małe pęknięcie. Jego głowa posiada na środku szwy i kilka pęknięć. Posiada małe i okrągłe oczodoły. Na jego pysku jest mały nosek rozdzielający zagłębienie. W jego szczęce wyposażonej w kilkanaście zębów znajduje się głowa endoszkieletu. Jego lewa ręka straciła kawałek kostiumu nadgarstka i dłoni. Jego ręce mają po pięć palców. Cat posiada tułów z dziurą i dwoma zadrapaniami. Jego lewa noga straciła połowę stroju na nodze i kawałek materiału na prawej. Jego endoszkieletowe stopy mają po trzy palce. Aktualnie Cat nie posiada atrybutu. Zachowanie The Cat jest animatronikiem, który pojawia się w jedynie dwóch nocach, co czyni go animatronikiem niezwykłym. Pomimo, że szóstej i ósmej nocy zastępuje kilka animatroników, wcale nie jest łatwiejszy do opanowania. Nawet dla nowego gracza z doświadczeniem z poprzednich nocy może być wielkim problemem, ponieważ ten animatronik łączy w sobie mechanikę Zniszczonego Chester'a i reszty postaci (nie licząc Zniszczonego Pingwina). Cat aktywuje się szóstej nocy razem z Rat'em. Na początku będzie niewinnie się przechadzał po pomieszczeniach fabryki. Jednak w pewnej chwili może wejść do głównego holu. Wtedy należy zadzwonić telefonem w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Jeśli tak się nie stanie to Cat zacznie się do gracza zbliżać aż w końcu zniknie i zabije go. Cat ma możliwość wejścia do wentylacji. Jeżeli gracz usłyszy stuki to oznacza, że Kot próbuje wejść do wentylacji w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Wtedy należy je znaleźć i zadzwonić w nim telefonem. Jeżeli tak się nie stanie, Cat włamie się do wentylacji i będziemy przez dłuższy czas będzie słychać szum, który w pewnym momencie ustanie. Wtedy animatronik zjumpscaruje nas bez zastanowienia. Cat bardzo dobrze współpracuje z Rat'em. Gdy ten się włamuje do wentylacji, Rat może nam uszkodzić monitor przez co ten pierwszy ma więcej czasu na dostanie się do szybu. Strategia * Cat w przeciwieństwie do Chestera atakuje od razu, więc kiedy już wejdzie do wentylacji, to już gracz nie ma szans na przeżycie. Jedynym ratunkiem wtedy może być nagła 6 AM. * Cat wchodzi do holu w nocy 8 tylko jeden/dwa raz/y, więc nie marnuj czasu za bardzo na świeceniu telefonem w holu. * Rat może pomóc Cat'owi zabicie gracza uszkadzając monitor. Gracz jednak może temu zaradzić bardzo rzadko przełączając kamery i słuchając. Ciekawostki * Możliwe, że napis na podświetlonym 2 teaserze z FNaC'a 2, The CAT will return odnosi się do niego. * Był w pierwszej restauracji wraz z Rat'em. * Tak samo jak w przypadku RAT'a kiedy przełączymy się na niego w EXTRA muzyka się spowolni. * Posiada taką samą pozycje w zakładce EXTRA jak Rat. * Istnieje bug który pozwala przeżyć ten Jumpscare. Wystarczy poświecić idealnie w momencie ataku, a jedyne co będzie działać to zmiana godziny i wygranie nocy. Galeria CatJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare CAT'a CAT Jumpscare 2.gif|Drugi Jumpscare CAT'a CAT_Hol_1.png|CAT w Holu - Faza 1 CAT_Hol_2.png|CAT w Holu - Faza 2 CAT_Hol_3.png|CAT w Holu -Faza 3 Rat Cat Cam 14.png|Rat i Cat CAM 14 Cat Rat cam 11.png|Rat i Cat w Cam 11 Rat i Cat.png|Rat i Cat razem w cam 14 |-|FNaC 3= '''Monster Cat (pl. Potworny Kot), to jeden z antagonistów w Five Nights At Candy's 3. Wygląd Monster Cat we FNaC 3, posiada wąsy, czerwone oczy oraz spiczaste uszy. Kostium/Skórę ma brązową. Posiada też ogon. Mechanika Monster Cat pojawia się z lewej lub z prawej strony łóżka. Będzie się wysuwał, aż w końcu nas zaatakuje. Monster Cat oddycha. Jeśli głos wdechu i wydechu będzie coraz głośniejszy to musimy sprawdzić pod łóżkiem, lewą albo/oraz prawą stronę łóżka. Ciekawostki *Jedno z dzieci ma teorie, że Cat nazywa się Carl *Jest jednym z trzech potwornych animatroników. *To drugi animatronik, który jest zapowiedziany z Teaseru FNaC'a 3. Galeria N.CAT_Teaser_.png|Teaser 4 z Monster Catem 6DIE2W.gif|Jumpscare Monster Cata Zrzut ekranu (262).png|Głowa Monster Cata w zakładce "Extra" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Nie występujące we FNAC1 (pod żadnym względem) Kategoria:Bez widocznych źrenic Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:FNaC 3 Kategoria:Koszmarne Animatroniki